Interesting Customer
by RWBY Lover 25
Summary: Ever since he defeated Revolver Yusaku was trying his best to have a somewhat normal life however as he was working at Kusnagi hotdog truck while Kusnagi was visiting his brother he has met an interesting customer and for some reason Yusaku believes that there is more to this customer then meet the eye.


Interesting Customer

"Man Kusanagi makes this seems so easy" Yusaku said as he was busy making hot dogs in case any customers had come by though doubts he would get any customers since everybody was pretty much inside the new LINK VRAINS. It been three months since since the Hanoi incident and when Yusaku also known as Playmaker in LINK VRAINS dueled and defeated one of the leaders of the knights of Hanoi and the one who ironically gave him the courage to seek out his revenge and try to save him because he thought he was still captured Revolver otherwise known as Ryoken Kogami who was the son of and the mastermind behind the lost incident.

It was safe to say that Yusaku was surprised that the person he was trying to save was trying to destroy LINK VRAINS and the ignis because they believe that one day they would try to destroy the world. Despite that Yusaku did everything he could to try to persuade Revolver to not do this and deactivate the tower but Revolver refused and told Yusaku that the only way to stop the tower from activating was to defeat him in a duel. In the end Yusaku also known as Playmaker has managed to defeat Revolver and stopping the tower from activating and saving Link Vrains and even in the end Revolver told Yusaku that he will never stop he will destroy the ignis as it was his destiny and after that he left the city on the boat and Yusaku has finally reached his goal of revenge.

However even thought he achieved his goal he still felt a bit sad and empty that he wasn't able to save Revolver from the path that he is on. But Yusaku that deep down he will see Revolver again and when that times comes Yusaku will save him from the path he is on after all those two are connected by the incident from ten years ago. After that Yusaku and Ai had parted ways with Ai going back to the cyverse world to be with the other Ignis. Three months has pass since then and Yusaku was trying to live a somewhat normal life though he couldn't go back into Link Vrains due to the fact that Sol Technologies but a bounty on his head but he wasn't too concern about that anyway since he doesn't go into Link Vrains unless it was important.

"Hello there I would like to order" Yusaku looked up at the person that called out to him and he took a good look at the person standing in front of the hot dog truck. Yusaku wouldn't admit it but the person in front of him have even more crazy and ridiculous style of hair as he does. He has extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe and the rest of his features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. He also has bright purple eyes, eyes that have a hint of kindness and a bit of determination also from the looks of it he is just as tall as Yusaku and was about the same age as him as well.

He was wearing a black linen shirt and several pieces of wrist chains and he was also wearing a choker around his neck and a pair of leather pants. For some reason there off about this guy but Yusaku couldn't put his finger on it but overall he seems harmless enough. "Sorry about that what can I get you?" Yusaku asked the other teen. "Well I have two chili dogs and a cup of coffee" the teen said as he gave Yusaku a kind smile Yusaku just nodded "sure coming right up" Yusaku said as he was preparing to make the teens order. "So looks like you won't have many customers today I think mostly everybody is gone to see the new Link Vrains" the teen said "I kind of figured are you heading over there as well?" Yusaku asked the teen. "Me well I'm not sure I might but I don't mind just watching things play out from a far but I'm more interested in the duels" the teen said. "The duels so does that mean you're a duelist?" Yusaku asked the teen he wasn't sure why but he was talkative for some reason there something about this guy that makes him want to talk to him not to mention he has a air of confidence around him.

"Yeah I am though I don't consider myself that great of a duelist unlike Blue Angle, Go Onizuka and especially the hero of link vrains Playmaker I have to say I'm impressed with him the most especially since he took out the knights of Hanoi" the teen said. "Is that so" Yusaku said he continued making the chili dogs "yeah taking someone down who was threaten the entire world and stopped them is pretty good in my book even though he might not consider himself a hero based on the fact he hides himself from the public' the teen said. "I see" Yusaku said "by the way are you the only worker here?" the teen asked "no I'm not the owner is out today so I'm filling in for him for the time being" Yusaku said "I see well it looks like you have everything under control" the teen said as he chuckled.

"I guess but it's harder than it looks dueling is a lot easier" Yusaku said "you're a duelist as well?" the teen asked. "Yeah but I'm not a very good duelist at least in my opinion" Yusaku said "well who knows you might be pretty good if you keep dueling more" the teen said "you have a point there" Yusaku said. A few minutes later Yusaku has finished making the chili dogs and put them into a bag and he made a cup of coffee and gave it to the teen as well. "Thank you" the teen said "no problem thanks for coming by" Yusaku said "sure I might come by more often I'll see you around" the teen said as he begin to walk away "wait" Yusaku said as the teen turned around to look at him. "What is your name?" Yusaku asked he didn't know why but he wanted to learn the teens name in this interesting encounter.

The teen smiled at Yusaku "I'm Yugi Muto and what about you what is your name?" the teen now known as Yugi asked Yusaku. "Yusaku Fujiki" Yusaku said to Yugi "well it was very nice to meet you Yusaku I will see you around" Yugi said as he turned back around and left the area "Yugi Muto I don't know why but I have a feeling there is more to him than meets the eye" Yusaku said. "Yusaku Fujiki huh he seems like an interesting guy then again everything that has happen so far in this city is interesting I'll definitely keep an eye out on the events as things unfold because I think this is the beginning of the second act" Yugi said as he continued walking with his food as he began to drink his coffee.

A/N: Sorry about this I had this one shot in mind ever since I seen the preview and episode of forty seven with Yusaku working at the truck and while he working he meets one of the greatest characters in the yugioh franchise Yugi Moto himself haha anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot I have anyway don't forget to read, review and follow so then until next time guys see ya.


End file.
